It is known to provide an object in a blind spot detection/LCA system for a vehicle that detects the presence of another vehicle or object in the lane next to the host vehicle, where it may be difficult for the driver of the host vehicle to determine whether or not there is another vehicle or object adjacent to the host vehicle. Such an object in a blind spot detection/LCA system often includes a visual indicator that visually indicates the detection of another vehicle or object to the driver of the host vehicle. It is also know to provide a turn signal indicator that is activated when a turn signal is activated by the driver of the host vehicle so as to provide an indication of the vehicle turning or changing lanes to the driver of a vehicle in an adjacent lane to the host or subject vehicle or to another person external to the host or subject vehicle. The visual indicator or indicators (commonly a light emitting diode or the like) of such systems is/are often located at the mirror reflective element of the exterior rearview mirror assembly.
The object/LCA visual indicator or indicators indicate or alert the driver of the host vehicle of the presence or impending presence of another vehicle or object in a blind spot in an adjacent side lane that typically cannot be readily seen within the field of view of the exterior mirror reflective element of the exterior mirror assembly mounted at that side of the vehicle and/or cannot be readily seen by the driver's peripheral vision or the like. The object/LCA visual indicators typically are arranged to be viewable principally or solely by the driver of the host vehicle and not by drivers of other vehicles. Similarly, the turn signal visual indicator or indicators indicate or alert a person external of the host vehicle (such as the driver of another vehicle alongside or approaching the host vehicle) that the turn signal of the host vehicle is activated to indicate that the driver of the host vehicle is contemplating or commencing a turn or lane change or the like. It is desirable that such turn signal visual indicators are not readily viewable by the driver of the host vehicle when they are activated. Because of vehicle regulations and mirror and vehicle configurations and geometries, and because of the need to provide an uninterrupted reflective surface to satisfy the likes of the FMVSS 111 field of view regulation, blind spot/LCA indicators in the prior art are typically located towards or at the outboard edge, and typically towards or at the upper corner/quadrant, of the reflective mirror element of the exterior mirror assembly.
Somewhat costly and complicated indicator constructions have been contemplated that, when placed behind and supported by the mirror reflective element, attempt to have their projected beam of emitted light directed principally to be viewed by the driver of the host vehicle (or other person external to the host vehicle for turn signal applications) through the mirror reflective element and shielded from view by other drivers (or from the driver of the host vehicle for turn signal applications). In some applications, the mirror reflective element may have a transflective reflector coating or may have a window or port formed in a non-transflective reflector coating. For example, transflective mirror coatings (such as, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,280,701; 6,855,431; 5,724,187; 5,340,503; 6,286,965; 6,196,688; 5,535,056; 5,751,489; and 6,065,840, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties) may be used, or alternately, a transmissive window or port may be formed in the reflective coating or coatings of the mirror reflective element. An illumination source or indicator may be positioned so as to direct or emit illumination through the window or display area and toward the driver of the host vehicle so as to be viewable by the driver of the host vehicle (or outwardly away from the vehicle so as to be generally not viewable by the driver of the host vehicle for turn signal applications).
Such a mirror assembly and indicator often include a baffle or other light directing element and an illumination source positioned at the rear of the mirror reflective element (and generally at the transmissive window or port if applicable). The baffle or light directing element directs the light or illumination from the illumination source toward the desired or appropriate viewer (such as the driver of the host vehicle for blind spot/LCA applications or the driver of another vehicle for turn signal applications) and away from others (such as away from other drivers for blind spot/LCA applications or away from the driver of the host vehicle for turn signal applications).
Typically, such baffles or light directing elements are adhered to the rear surface of the mirror reflective element. In some applications, the illumination source may be provided as a module to the mirror assembly facility and adhered to the rear of the mirror reflective element as a unit or module (for instance, light from LEDs facing and emitting light in the direction away from the mirror element may be reflected back towards the mirror reflector, and hence through the mirror element, using suitably angled or disposed mirrored surfaces). After the baffle or module is attached to the reflective element, the back plate of the mirror assembly may be adhered to the mirror reflective element to complete the mirror reflector sub assembly that is then assembled with the actuator and casing and other components to form the complete mirror assembly for mounting to the side of the vehicle.
A variety of interior and exterior mirror assemblies with indicators are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,788,357; 6,257,746; 6,005,724; 5,481,409; 6,512,624; 6,356,376; 2,263,382; 2,580,014; 3,266,016; 4,499,451; 4,588,267; 4,630,904; 4,623,222; 4,721,364; 4,906,085; 5,313,335; 5,587,699; 5,575,552; 5,938,320; 6,700,692; and 5,786,772, Canadian Pat. No. CA 1,063,695, Pat. Abstracts of Japan Publication No. 0917573, published Jul. 8, 1997, which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved object in a blind spot/LCA indicator that is readily viewable by a driver of the host vehicle and not visible or viewable by a driver of another vehicle and/or an improved turn signal indicator that is readily viewable by the driver of another vehicle and not visible or viewable by the driver of the host vehicle.